Can you make a decent cake?
by haveyounomercy
Summary: A poor pastry maker gets thrown into the world of ouran craziness KaoruxOC Mild swearing
1. Chapter 1

The minute I stepped out of the car, I knew I was in HUGE trouble. Everything was big, fancy, and screamed _this is a prestigious school for the rich_. Why the hell was I even here anyways?

A few years ago when I was a ripe 9-year old, my father lost all of his money. Every little penny was taken from us and we were whisked out of our lovely home with all the maids and servants. My mother, a kind woman kept on reassuring me that everything was going to be okay, but I think she did it more for my dad's sake than me. Unfortunately, only days after we started living in a ramshackle house that we could hardly afford, he hung himself outside our alley. The person who really helped me through all my pain was my only friend, Fujioka Haruhi. We were pretty good friends, and my bad memories seemed to fly away when I was with her.

And then everything I worked so hard for shattered, once again. When my mom sold me through a college friend after finally going delusional after 2 years without my father, my biggest regret was not losing my mom, neither was it knowing I was going to be teased for the rest of my life, but it was that I never said "goodbye".

Now a lively 15-year old, I met Haruhi at a local supermarket the other day. I was looking around at the melon chips section, when I heard a familiar voice calling out an order to the fish seller. We instantly bonded and I met up with her often whenever she had free time. I dropped out of school a year earlier because of the ridiculous fees and now lived as a poor but happy teenager. When Haruhi and I talked, it was usually about some kind of Host Club nonsense. It actually was pretty amusing, and I had cried a few times from laughing so hard.

But suddenly one day Haruhi burst into my room panting and out of breath. I, being the kind soul that I am, asked if I needed to beat up anyone who might be outside my door. Sadly, she shook her head and managed to get out a sentence from her exhaustion. "Do you…do you know how to make a decent cake?"

So that left me there, standing outside Ouran Academy, praying to Kami-sama that Haruhi would show up. My mind was a complete mess and I had on some old clothes that I could get dirty. Heck, all my clothes are old, and I've dirtied a good few by accident. I walked through the bright halls and was led to the third music room and almost choked by a rose petal. I felt totally overwhelmed as 6 really hot men stared intensely at me. I suddenly felt the need to address the situation with a calm introduction. I pointed at myself at proclaimed, "Hi, my name is Hoshi Saki, you may call me Saki-chan." I kept on going.

"You must be the insanely evil twins Hikaru and Kaoru."

"What can we say?" they shrugged.

"The glasses wearing AB blood type dark king Kyouya."

"What's wrong with my blood type?" he pushed up his glasses.

"The cute little senpai with a lovable bunny, Hunny."

"Do you like Usa-chan?" He put his pink bunny-thing up to my face.

"The over-protective bodyguard Mori."

"Ah."

"What about me? What am I Saki-chan?" Tama-baka yelled excitedly.

"I don't know you. Haruhi didn't tell me about you." I sighed as the twins were laughing their asses off and he retreated to a dark corner. "The stupidest of them all, the idiot king with delusional problems Tama-baka. Also, you should fix the lighting on that corner, it's rather dark." I sat down and smiled at everyone and ended my little introduction. "Please take care of me." Kyouya took over the spotlight since the real king was growing mushrooms in the corner. I swear, that corner must be like a cave or something.

"So, as you may have heard from Haruhi, you will be our baker for our club activities today. Our usual cook was not exactly fit for the job anymore." He smiled and propped up his glasses and wrote in his notebook.

"Yeah, how unfortunate for you." I said with no trace of sarcasm, and proceeded to look around. "So, where's the kitchen?" I was directed to a small room hidden from view that was stocked full of ingredients. Now, I don't want to brag or anything, but I think I'm really good at making pastries, and I love to make them. Suddenly, I was hit on the head with two paper airplanes. I picked up the one with the teddy bear patterns on it first, and read 'please make all of Haruhi's favourites'. I crumpled it up and threw it into the wastebasket without giving it a second thought. In the distance I think I heard a faint crying sound. The next one with bunnies and flowers all over it said 'please make lots and lots of yummy sweet things'. I smiled and nodded to Hunny-senpai and rolled up my sleeves.

"She's been in there for a long time hasn't she?" Hikaru complained.

"Maybe she really has no skills and has already ruined a cake." Tama-baka replied.

"Do you think she'll burn down the kitchen?" Hunny asked worriedly.

"She will regret that, the kitchen costs a small fortune." (Guess who)

"I CAN HEAR EVERY WORD YOU'RE SAYING BAKAS!" An exasperated voice pierced through their chatter. I came out of the kitchen, spatula in hand and cursed silently. "Keep it down, you're going to ruin my pastry-making mood." With that, I slammed the door and didn't make contact with the outside world anymore. When I finally came out, I set down a tray of blueberry muffins and a platter of banana oatmeal cookies on the tables. I sat down in a chair and gave an exhausted sigh. "Next time, I'm going to come earlier so I have more time."

"Thank you Saki-chan! Please make a cake next time!" Hunny reached out for a cookie and his eyes widened in amazement and bliss. I quickly ran into the kitchen and brought out the leftovers that couldn't fit in the trays before my precious works were all gone. Everyone tried something and they all patted me on my back and told me I was amazing. I smiled, because for some reason, it was the first time such simple praise gave me so much happiness, even if so many people had said the same thing at different periods of my life, each time with a different treat in their hands. But of course, reality struck with a blistering force and I found myself in the kitchen, listening to the host club doing their job and entertaining guests in a matter of seconds. I sighed and ate some cookie dough and felt better each time I heard a comment on the treats.

Suddenly, I heard a spoon clinking against a glass and soon I was dragged by the twins out into the room in all my glory, old clothes and all, to applause followed by several people shaking my flour stained hands congratulating me on my pastries. A bunch of pretty girls asking how to make a cookie so delicious crowded around me when I realized that even though Hikaru had left my side, Kaoru was gently resting his hand on my arm while talking to his followers. I shrugged any nonsensical thoughts out of my head and continued smiling at the girls. Kyouya came up to me and told me I was considered their pastry baker now, and he said it with an edge that told me there was no escaping it now.

But surprisingly, it didn't bother me. Not even a little bit. Maybe it was because Kaoru was still right there beside me, maybe it was all those girls telling me I had a talent for baking, maybe it was Hunny's adorable expression when he ate my pastries, or maybe it was knowing I could bake without caring about the cost for a long time. All I knew was, even though I still wondered what I was doing here, it wasn't a negative question anymore.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Thanks for making it at least this far in reading my series! Please review and yes the next chapter might not be as speedy as this one!**

Chapter 2

Tossing on my oversized baggy jeans and a purple t-shirt I ran to the Ouran Academy an hour early. I stepped into the Third Music Room and blinked at all the shininess. A little note was placed on top of a counter in neat precise writing. "Saki-san, our theme today is Brazilian jungle. Could you kindly make some pastries with that theme in mind? By the way, don't worry about the movers; they're only setting a few things up for our decorations later." I sighed and dug out my little key for that peaceful kitchen where I could escape the scariness of it all.

In half an hour later when I needed to piss really badly I stepped outside and found myself in a Brazilian jungle, just like what Kyouya had said. As I glanced around the room, I wondered what "a little decoration" meant to Kyouya. Wait, he couldn't have possibly thought of this crazy décor. A picture of Tama-baka suddenly fought its way into my mind and I groaned. Right after I got out of the bathroom, I made a big banner and hung it on two chairs. On it in red marker I wrote in capital letters, "MAKE ANY NOISE AND I WILL MAKE SURE YOU GET NO PASTRIES FOR A WEEK". Finally pleased, I headed back into the kitchen.

Five minutes before the Host Club started, I heard an extremely unpleasant noise (i.e. Tama-baka) trying to make the least noise as possible, I slipped out the door and walked over to Tama-baka with spatula in hand. "So, it looks someone can't read huh? I guess I'll just have to pound it into their head until they freaking understand the meaning of no noise!" As I rushed back inside to check on my beloved work I heard small whimpering noises with words like "Mom" "mean" "Saki" "Bad Influence" and "Haruhi". Oh, he was going to die.

"Here we are, a cake with the Amazon painted on with green frosting, and small chocolate soufflés." I set them out with pride.

"Oooh, thank you Saki-chan!" Hunny said while I started to bicker with Tama-baka.

*bicker bicker bicker*

"Yeah these are really good." The twins said.

*bicker bicker bicker*

"Ah."

*bicker bicker punch silence*

"Ah, he's dead." Haruhi concluded as she munched.

"Please refrain from doing that, he is a great asset to our club funds."

"Okay, but somebody needs to shut him up next time."

"Quick, Quick, get inside! Customers are coming!" Once again, I found myself sitting on the linoleum floor inside that little kitchen. I whipped out a book that I brought just for this situation. Time passed by rather quickly as I heard a lot of giggles and fainting on the outside. Soon I was escorted out of the kitchen and I ate some of the leftover cake as we chatted.

"Hey Haruhi, let's go somewhere for this weekend!" Hikaru suggested.

"No fair! She's my daughter so I go with her!" Tama-baka exclaimed.

"Why don't we all go together? Ne, Takashi?" Hunny said wide-eyed.

"Un."

"Hey Saki," I felt a voice say near me ear, "Wanna come with us? It'll be so much fun!" Kaoru said innocently.

"Um, sure." I felt myself go red a little, so I excused myself to go to the washroom. When I came back, the twins were grinning mischievously. God, he looked pretty cute with an evil grin on. I slapped myself right in time to hear Kyouya say, "So, it's settled. We'll pick up Haruhi and Saki on Saturday." I didn't even have to ask him how he knew my address, because, of course he knew. He was Kyouya, after all.

On Saturday, I opened the door in jeans and a long sleeve green shirt to find a fancy display of high priced cars. After making sure I didn't step into some car showroom by mistake, I locked my door and sprang into one of them before any neighbors noticed. In the car, I found Hunny and Mori. The conversation was rather small, and I busied myself watching the scenery fly by.

Out of a sudden, I was pulled backwards and a blindfold was put around my face. "Sorry, but the destination's a secret Saki-chan. We'll take it of when we get to the place." Having nothing else to do, I decided to question about what Hunny wanted to eat in the future. For the next 15 minutes non-stop, my ears were about to fall off with all the cake names. "We're here Saki-chan!" An excited voice startled me as the car pulled to a stop. I blinked after the blindfold was taken off to see a huge factory.

"This is a factory that merchandises some of our mom's fashion!" The brothers grinned.

"Your mom owns a fashion line?"

"Yup! Today we're going to make you and Haruhi wear so many dresses you'll have nightmares afterward about it!" A menacing atmosphere suddenly emitted and I found myself clinging desperately to Haruhi in fear. Now, I'm not a huge fan of dresses, and I can definitely go through life without them, and I could tell that Haruhi was sharing my feelings.

"Do you think if we run now we can escape?" Haruhi whispered.

"No, I think we're really screwed this time." As the group closed in on us, I closed my eyes and tried to think of happy things. Like choking Tama-baka for instance.

**A/N Hey by the way, all the places they go to are not at the same time they go there in the anime/manga. Also, if you think that Tama-baka is being treated too cruelly, sorry but I'm probably not going to change that prospect of the story. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Sorry if the story might start to have a little OOC-ness in the characters! It's really hard to come up with ideas so I kind of just make the characters fit in with the plot.**

**Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club is Hatori Bisco's, but someday it will be mine…hopefully**

Chapter 3

"Wah, Haru-chan, you're so cute!"

"Oh my wonderful daughter! You look absolutely enchanting!"

"Yeah, white really suits your complexion; we knew you'd look good in it!"

"Saki, help me escape from here…"

"Not a chance, sorry but you really do look adorable!" It was true, When Haruhi stepped out in a white sleeveless dress with flower patterns stitched in she looked like an angel. So far she had on two pink dresses, four yellow dresses, and this white one. All of them looked amazing on her. I've gotta admit, those twins really know their stuff. Ah, I was getting sidetracked. I snapped back to attention just as Haruhi went marching back into the dressing room.

"Now it's Saki's turn! Come with us, we've got a lot of good dresses for you!" I was led to another dressing room as Haruhi smirked.

"Now it's your turn. Have fun in hell."

"Ah, no, wait!" I just barely said before I was pushed into the room and had about 6 dresses thrown in my face. I picked up one, and sighed in despair. It seemed I had no choice.

"So, how is it?" I came out wearing a long-sleeved velvet dress that went down to my knees. Tama-baka started clapping, and told me I was also "an enchanting beauty". He soon found his face planted on the wall. I turned around, and went back inside. I went through the 3 other red dresses and 2 dark green dresses the same way. I tried my hardest not to punch Tama-baka every time, and I got a lot of compliments. All in all it wasn't that bad, except when Kaoru called me pretty. I swear, if I hadn't been in the dressing room at that moment, he would have noticed my obvious feelings for him. I don't know how or when, but I knew that I did like him, and I wasn't going to let that affect me too much, if possible.

"Today was actually kind of fun." Haruhi told me as we stepped out of the building. I looked at her very closely for the first time in a long time and I noticed she had the faintest blush on her cheeks. I smiled inwardly and chose to not mention it.

"Yeah, I guess it was."

"But, I probably am not going to go near another dress in a long time."

"Yeah right. You wouldn't go near one anyways."

"That's true. After all these years you still know me so well."

"What? You think I'd actually lose memories of my best ever friend?"

"No. Hey by the way, why didn't your foster parents come out when we came to your house?"

"Oh, they work part-time in the mornings on weekends."

"What? Saki has foster parents?" A loud Tama-baka's voice interrupted.

"Yeah, my dad is dead and I have no idea what my mom's doing."

"Do your foster parents treat you well?" A worried Kaoru asked.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm Cinderella or something. Besides, why are we even talking about this?"

"We need to help one another if they're in trouble. For a small fee of course." Kyouya pushed up his glasses.

"Yeah, then in this case I'd rather you not lend a helping hand."

"Fine, let's talk about something else." Haruhi tried to change the subject. "For instance, what's our theme going to be at school on Monday?"

"Oh, my precious daughter is finally taking an interest in the club!" Haruhi immediately found herself in a big hug.

"No, I only want to help Saki think of ideas for the theme."

"Thanks, Haruhi."

"You're welcome."

In the car, I was once again paired with Hunny and Mori. This time I talked a little and told them a little more about myself. Suddenly Hunny looked up at me and said "Saki-chan, you know if you have any problems you can always come to me and Takashi." I didn't really know if he was serious or not, but I felt a little relieved for some reason. As we pulled over to my house, I said my goodbyes and even smiled at Tama-baka. I thought I even saw a wink from a certain twin but decided that it couldn't be possible.

The next day I felt quite refreshed. I glanced at my calendar and almost dropped my breakfast.

"Oh. My. God."

"What is it dear?" My (foster) mom prodded.

"Tomorrow's the 14th of April."

"Yes, you had no idea? What a weird kid we have." My (foster) dad sighed.

"That means, that tomorrow's my birthday! I'm turning 16!"

"Calm down, child."

"But wait, I have something to do tomorrow." An image of Kyouya flashed through my head. "Oh, wait. They probably already know."

"Well then, have fun dear. I'll cook you something special tomorrow."

"Thanks mom!"

The day went by filled with anticipation. I couldn't wait to brag to everyone about my new age. I decided to even be especially nice to Tama-baka and not even lay a hand on him. God, what a kind soul I was, I thought to myself as I fell asleep that night.

As usual I arrived an hour early and started to bake. I couldn't help but smile as I read from the card given, "_please cook something special_'''. I set out ginger snap cookies and a chocolate cheese cake with OHSHC written on it in frosting. As the people came in, I was slightly discouraged when no one commented on my birthday. When Kyouya came in, I asked him with almost no hope left,

"Um, why did I have to make a special pastry?"

"Ah, it's the 1st anniversary since Tamaki founded this club."

"Oh, really? That's great!" I was disappointed, I really was. But this was obviously also a special occasion and I guess I can't assume that Kyouya knows everything. So I faked enthusiasm as best I could and smiled the entire time. In the kitchen, it wasn't needed to be happy, and I was glad when the guests finally came pouring in. When the host club ended, I faked an excuse and ran off instead of sharing a bite to eat while chatting like usual. I didn't eat a single bite of that cake. At dinner, mom seemed to feel I was upset, but she didn't comment on it. I went to bed early, but couldn't sleep.

At 3 a.m. in the morning, I decided that I couldn't keep on being so obnoxious that I'd get upset by the smallest things. Tomorrow, I concluded, I would go on and act as if this never happened. It's not that big of a deal anyways. Get a grip, Saki. I fell asleep soon after that.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Now I introduce actual drama into the story haha. Please review, it makes me get more ideas!**

**Disclaimer: Damn, I'm this close to getting Ouran!**

Chapter 4

I felt a little better the next day. After smacking myself in the head, I realized I had acted like a spoiled kid. It was pathetic and I was going to stop. The room immediately brought me a sort of warmth and I breathed in that good smelling rich kid's air. Halfway through my Danishes, a short stout man entered the kitchen. He was wearing a chef's hat and had some black hair sticking out. We looked at each other and simultaneously said, "Who the hell are you?"

"Who's this man/girl?" We shouted in Kyouya's face as soon as he came in.

"Ah, this is Horio-san. He is our normal chef."

"And who is she?" He pointed an angry finger in my face.

"She's Saki-san, the chef who was substituting you."

"What's going on?" The other members questioned.

"Horio-san has come back."

"Oh, Horio-san! How is your injury?"

"Fine, fine. But what are you going to do about this girl?"

"Ah, I guess you can just go home and relax Saki-chan." Hunny said.

"So that's it?" I was furious, and I knew it wasn't nice to yell, but I wasn't really caring about manners at that point. "So you drag me out of my life, act like my friends for an awesome week, and then just throw me back when I'm of no use anymore?"

"It's not like that Saki." Haruhi pleaded.

"Yeah, we didn't mean to hurt you." Kaoru explained.

"So," I stared at him with pained eyes, "So, you were going to do this all along? You were just going to push me out once the main chef was back? Didn't you think of what I was going to feel even once? What if, what if, by some miraculous reason, I had the time of my life hanging out with you 'friends' and baking delicious things every day?"

"No, we didn't mean it like that." Hikaru said gently.

"Sorry, but I think I've had enough." I lowered my head and added softer, "Sorry I was so mean. Most of the things I said aren't true. I think I'll leave now. And please, please just stay away from my life now." I paused as I walked to the door. "Bye." I closed the door and walked slowly back home. I didn't run like last time, instead I just let it all sink in. All those times, all those times we were spending together were really fun. I couldn't believe that they didn't enjoy it. At least they enjoyed it, I thought. My mind was flooded with images. I started to laugh at all the times I had argued with Tama-baka. Why was I laughing? I realized sharply that I was never going to have those times with them again. My laughing turned into crying and I cried. I cried all the way to my house, all the way up my stairs, and even when I fell down onto my bed next to my birthday present, a stuffed rabbit. I cried until I was sure there was no water inside me anymore.

I trudged over to the bathroom and washed my face. After setting two bags of cold water on my eyelids I lay down on my bed and slept. When I was woken up by my mom she didn't say a word. My dad simply asked if there was a boy that needed to be taught a lesson. I replied no, and laughed. Despite my mom's protests, I told them I was alright and went to buy the groceries. When I passed the fish seller section I almost cried again as I saw a familiar bobbing head. I quickly hid myself and grabbed the rest of my groceries. I ran the way home, as if something was chasing me.

When I came home, I read a book until it was dinnertime. For 3 whole hours I didn't say a word. I just went back to bed after my shower and thought. I thought about everything, even daring myself to think of Kaoru. I thought that maybe if I shed all my tears now I wouldn't have to cry anymore about it ever again. And when I was finally done with this despicable feeling I would confront Haruhi and talk to her again. Maybe even send a card of apologies to the Host Club. But I couldn't face Kaoru, that I had to give up forever.

That night, my sore eyes were relieved to finally rest. I slept like a baby and woke up slightly happy again. But it didn't last very long. The entire day I said a tiny number of words and got a part-time job at the supermarket to fill up my weekdays. I made sure it wasn't during the night though; I wanted to have as little as possible contact with Haruhi until I was ready. When I came home, I was blinded with shininess. Soon, I realized that they were fancy cars. Before I could run, Hunny came out of one, surprisingly not smiling.

"Saki-chan, don't worry, only I'm going to come out."

"What do you want?"

"We brought your birthday gifts."

"That was days ago."

"Kyouya's really sorry. Please accept these, you don't have to do anything. Just accept them."

"Okay. But no one other than you is allowed to talk."

"Okay." Hunny motioned for Mori to bring the boxes I just noticed. The next thing I knew, my arms were full of gifts and I wanted to laugh as I saw Haruhi's small box standing next to Tama-baka's huge one. I let myself smile, and Hunny looked genuinely surprised.

"We're sorry we hurt you."

"I told you, it's my fault. Don't worry about it."

"Well, I guess we'll go now. Ne, Takashi?"

"Ah."

"Oh, Hunny. One more thing."

"Yeah?"

"Tell Haruhi, that I'll see her tomorrow. I'm ready to talk to her."

"Okay!" Hunny smiled cutely. "Oh, and don't cry anymore, it's going to be okay."

"Alright." I smiled again, and this time Mori and Hunny smiled back. As those cars drove away, I loaded the boxes into my room. All of the guys each gave me the dress from the day at the factory that they liked the best on me, and Haruhi gave me something to put on my keychain. I hugged a box and waited patiently for the next day to come.

_The Next Day_

"Hey."

"Hi, come in. I've really our talks."

"Yeah, I've missed you, Haruhi."

"Let's talk." We talked a long time, at least 3 hours. I laughed for the first time since that day and I was really happy I went to her house. We were walking to the supermarket when she handed me a piece of paper. It had fancy writing on it and it read "Please attend the Host Club's Dance Party!" On it were the details. I looked at Haruhi.

"I can't do this."

"Not now. But it's in two weeks. You have a lot of time to think."

"Does the Host Club know you're giving this to me?"

"No, I decided to do it myself."

"I'll think about it."

"Okay." She smiled, and I did the same. We parted at the cashier, and I headed home, still gripping the invitation. It was a tough decision, but after pondering about it, I brought it up to my mom and showed it to her.

"Mom, can I got to this?"


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N I really don't know where I'm going with this story, but reviews help inspire me a lot! **

**THANK YOU TO CATGIRL333 FOR FAVOURITING MY STORY!!!!**

**Disclaimer: still not getting Ouran**

Chapter 5

I stood in front of the big ballroom doors. I was wearing a red halter dress that swayed at my knees. My hair was down, and I had even put on lipstick. It was almost a month since I last saw the Host Club-and Kaoru. Just thinking of his name sent shivers down my spine and I let out a sigh. It was now or never. As I pushed open the heavy door, I heard giggling and chattering. But when I entered the room and caught a few eyes, a bunch of girls rushed over to me.

"Oh my god! You're the baker aren't you!"

"You're so pretty tonight!"

"Where have you been lately?"

"We've missed you so much!"

"What?" I asked, dazed "You could tell I wasn't there?"

"Of course!" the girls smiled, "We could obviously taste the huge difference!"

"Hey," I asked after chatting a bit, "Where are the guys?"

"Oh, they're going to make a flashy entrance all together in," she looked at the clock on the wall, "Oh god! 5 minutes!"

"Sorry, we have to make last-minute touch-ups!" the girls scampered across to the room to find mirrors. I found myself also smoothing my dress unconsciously. I glanced at the clock. 1 more minute. I walked to the back of the room so I wouldn't be seen that easily. I held my breath and did a countdown.

Suddenly the lights all went off and a spotlight was put on the great oak doors from the second floor. I felt the urge to run as the doors slowly opened to the girls cheering. It seemed like an eternity until they all came out. I immediately recognized Haruhi and Kaoru. I had to tear my eyes off him and saw that Haruhi had already seen me and she was smiling ever-so-slightly. As Tama-baka began the introduction, I saw Kyouya look my way and heard a gasp of surprise from Hunny. Tama-baka paused, but he didn't catch on. When the music finally turned on, I saw Kyouya whisper something to Tama-baka. He looked my way.

"My precious Saki! You came back!" was written all over his face, and I swore I saw a tail protrude from behind him. But he managed to keep a cool composure and kept on chatting with the ladies. I knew that now if any of the Host Club saw me, they'd have to dance with quite a few people before getting to me. That was precisely the reason I chose the back area. The only person capable o breaking this theory was-

"Saki-chan! Dance with me!"

"Of course." I smiled at Hunny, who could do whatever he pleased.

"I'm so glad you came back, I really missed your cookies!"

"Maybe I'll make some for you later." I was trying to ignore the sudden eyes of the twins on me. I could feel them staring at my back and no doubt wondering why I was there. Unexpectedly Mori asked for a dance next. In the middle of the dance, I noticed he was steering me to where Kaoru was dancing. I lowered my head and tried to hide my embarrassment but didn't resist. Damn, am I that obvious? I asked myself a little frantically as the song was ending.

"Hi, Saki." His voice pierced me.

"Hey. It's been a while huh?"

"Dance with me."

"Okay." He pulled me closer, and we got into position. Just my luck, a slow waltz came on and I found that Kaoru was an amazing dancer. We waltzed by Tama-baka, around Haruhi, and ended right back to where we were. It felt amazing, and I didn't want the song to end. Amazingly, after we parted, a few girls started clapping. I blushed, and went to get something to eat. As I passed Kaoru, I heard him murmur for my ears alone, "Red is really cute". I thought I was going to die and speeded up to a power walk. I was shoving a forkful of crème brulee in my mouth when that oh-so-familiar voice came.

"Are you enjoying it?" Haruhi asked softly.

"Yeah, I feel sort of weird though. It's so strange to actually participate."

"Yeah, you're always behind the kitchen doing who knows what."

"But I cant say it's a bad feeling."

"You know," Haruhi smiled slyly, "You and Kaoru looked pretty good out there."

"Shut up." I felt my face get hot.

"Okay, okay. I have to go now."

"Bye." The rest of the night seemed pretty good. I danced with the remaining Hosts and found myself inching towards Kaoru as Tama-baka announced the last song. "The Hosts will now pick the girl they want to dance the most with!" I stopped dead in my tracks. No way was Kaoru going to pick me. No freaking way. I turned around so I wouldn't have to see the girl he picked. Out of nowhere, a hand found itself around me. I was twirled around to face him. I was breathless, and he smiled at me.

"Let's dance." Those two words had more impact on me then anything else I had heard ever in my life before. I danced with him, and it felt amazing, like dancing on air. We danced like it was the last dance we would ever dance-together. In fact, it actually was. I pushed the fact out of my mind and kept on dancing. It didn't matter if my feet were screaming. It didn't matter that in only a bit the song would end. It didn't matter, as long as I was with him, dancing, smiling, laughing, anything.

The song ended with silence. Tama-baka cleared his throat and started talking again as I reluctantly fell out of Kaoru's arms. I chanced a look back at Kaoru, and practically fell over when I saw he was smiling - at me. I looked around. No one. My heart fluttered as I smiled back at his beautiful face. Tama-baka finished his speech and clapping started. A little dazed, I started clapping too. Before I knew it, the most beautiful night of my life had ended.

"Hey Saki, I'll walk home with you."

"Okay Haruhi. I'll wait outside."

"Just a second." As I made my way into the chilly air, I shivered and my arm exploded into goose bumps. A jacket was thrown onto my head. I spun around, hoping it was Kaoru. I found Tama-baka instead. Damn.

"What do you want baka?"

"No, don't treat your precious father that way!"

"Father? Pff. I have one already, thanks."

"Ah, those words are like a stake to my heart!"

"Shut up, you nonsensical idiot."

"Ah, hey, sorry to keep you waiting." Haruhi appeared, thankfully. She looked at Tama-baka. "Senpai, don't grow mushrooms on school property!"

"Let's go, leave the idiot here." I took Haruhi's arm.

"Yeah, see you Monday senpai."

"No, Haruhi! Don't leave daddy here!"

"Go away, pedophile!" I yelled and ran dragging Haruhi by my side.

We arrived home soon. I assured Haruhi that I would see her soon for a talk. I flopped down on my bed, thoughts running wild. Thinking of Kaoru's smile, I murmured to myself, "Maybe I'm ready to go back now"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N Aw… they finally get closer, and they'll get even closer!**

**I like reviewers… or anyone who even read my stories lol**

**Disclaimer: Not mine… Except Saki. She's ALL mine**

Chapter 6

As I walked towards the Third Music Room anxiously, my head was practically spinning. I was so worried what Horio-san would think and say of me that I didn't notice Haruhi running with the Host Club on her tails until she screamed.

"NO, SEMPAI!!!" she yelled, and didn't notice me.

"Hey-" I said, but I was cut off by a ear-piercing scream.

"AHH!" Haruhi cried as she slipped on the waxed floor and started falling head-first down the stairs.

"Haruhi!" I screamed and my body reacted on its own. I sprinted towards her and leapt into the air. I grabbed her body in mid-air and tucked her head onto my chest. Now flying through the air with my back facing the wall that was getting closer each second I tightened my grip on her and lowered my head. At least I wasn't frozen in my shoes or something like that. After all, a back injury is not nearly life-threatening as a head one. The impact threw my head into total darkness.

**Kaoru's POV (because Saki is kind of unconscious)**

As we were playing a friendly game of dress-Haruhi-up-in-a-bunny-suit, Haruhi had decided to run away. Of course, we chased right after her. But all of a sudden she slipped and we all froze, knowing we could never get their in time. In a blur of motion, I saw a familiar strand of long brown hair and gasped to realize Saki had enveloped Haruhi in a bear hug. I leapt to the banisters, but not fast enough.

"Saki? Saki, are you okay?" Haruhi asked nervously.

"Saki, say something…" As Haruhi took her arms from around the beautiful girl she stared in horror at her hands stained – with blood.

It felt like a bullet to my heart.

"SAKI!"

**End of Kaoru's POV**

I opened my eyes to see the sun rising from my window. Wait, this wasn't my window. I looked around. This wasn't even my house! I sat up abruptly and instantly swore. I lied back down and glanced at the clock. Holy shit! It was 6 a.m. in the morning! How did I- wait. I remember now. A knock on the door made me jump before I could properly think.

"Hello Hoshi-san. It seems you've woken up." A nurse smiled brightly at me.

"Ah, yeah. Could I please ask where am I?"

"You are in the Ootori family private hospital."

"You mean I'm in Kyouya-kun's family hospital?"

"Yes."

"How long was I asleep?" I rubbed my head

"Just about half a day."

"Oh."

"So, your head had to get 4 stitches and you have a huge bruise on your shoulder. We suggest you take 2 aspirin an hour, and wait for Ootori-san and his friends to pick you up after school. I will now go alert him that you've woken up."

"Uh, thanks." She nodded as I reached towards the aspirin and touched the back of my head, just above where the crook of my neck was. I felt some bumpy lines and then lightly poked the backside of my shoulder. I yelped in pain. I finally noticed why my arm felt so stiff. My left arm had been put in a sling. I screamed, and the nurse came running back in.

"What's wrong?"

"What is this, this, thing!?" I pointed at my arm.

"Ah. That's your arm."

"No," I said exasperatedly, "This sling!"

"Oh, it's because you will have trouble moving your arm without it hurting."

"Does…" I said slowly, quietly, "That I can't use my left arm?"

"Yes."

"For how long?" I asked, sweating.

"Around 3 weeks to help your bruise heal."

I fainted. This was horrible, I thought after waking up 3 hours later. Not only have I forgotten to take 6 aspirin, I can't use my left arm! How am I going to go through my daily life, my part-time job, even use the washroom? As I cleared my head with aspirin, a thought pierced my heart. I couldn't bake. I couldn't go to the Host Club and make pastries. I didn't have a purpose to go to the Host Club anymore. I wasn't useful to them anymore. I almost started that ugly self depression again before I remembered what happened the last time I thought like that. I had brought on terrible misery to myself, and Haruhi. 3 weeks wasn't so bad, I thought.

"Excuse me, but you have visitors." The nurse ushered mom and dad in.

"Honey, we were so worried!"

"But saving someone from falling head-first, that's my girl."

"She could have broken her shoulder!"

"The person could have died."

"Who's more important?"

"You, of course."

I laughed at my mom and dad's argument and especially at my mom for giving in to such a sappy line. We spent another 2 hours talking about how I was going to survive (with my dad) and if I was SURE I was alright (with my mom). When they finally left, I took the book they brought me and read silently for the remaining time.

I raised my head from the novel as I heard a stampede of footsteps in the hallway. The door flew open to see 7 anxious faces. When they saw me reading like normal, they started cheering. Haruhi came up to me and apologized over and over again. I told her to forget it at least a million times and hugged them all. When I hugged Kaoru though, he whispered in my ear "I'm so glad". I was so glad too, at that moment, and had to drink up all my water to buy time to cool my cheeks down. When I faced them again, they were staring at my arm in the sling. I smiled.

"I'll be using this for the next 3 weeks or so."

"Oh, poor Saki-chan!" Hunny exclaimed.

"Is it comfortable enough?" Tama-baka asked.

"Yeah, it's pretty secure. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Wah, Saki's so brave!" Hikaru and Kaoru chimed together.

"Ah, not really…" I said as I remembered my uh, fainting.

We talked for a long time before I was loaded into one of those fancy cars and driven to a big house. I asked Kyouya, puzzled, "Where are we?" his glasses glinted in the sun. "We have a 3-day break from school. You're coming with us, naturally." I sat back, trying to contain my excitement. I knew it! I cheered inside silently. I wasn't thrown away because of my hand! Everything was going to be okay! I sneaked a glance at Kaoru. Not to mention, I was going to spend 3 whole freaking days with HIM! He looked my way and smiled. I thought I had died and gone to blissful heaven.

In the mansion, I was put into a room right next to Haruhi, and the boys were at the other side of the mansion. "So there's no 'accidental' blind folding schemes." After Hikaru told me what that meant, I kicked Tama-baka in the back. Hunny said he saw flames protrude from my mouth. I stood over him, and laughed evilly.

"So, you dared to tarnish my Haruhi…"

"No, I was just preventing her from seeing or hearing any lightning!"

"Excuses, excuses!" I kicked him again, this time across the room.

"Maybe we should stop Saki," Haruhi said nervously.

"You have the guts to do that while she's in that mood?" Hikaru doubted.

"You're right. Let's go to our rooms."

As the house resounded with my menacing questions, I decided this trip would be very… interesting. Or at least I would have a lot of time to kill all the 'impure' thoughts out of Tama-baka's mind. Hehehe…


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N I think my heart grew a little this morning… in my precious precious inbox I found that ****littleanjel**** and ****KinKitsune01**** had put me my story into their Story Alerts!!! And if that wasn't enough, ****KinKitsune01**** went on to make such a cute review! I love you both, and also ****catgirl333**** who was the first to even do anything with my story! I want to give a monstrous-crush-your-bones-into-jelly hug to you all, and everyone who even bothered to read this! Oh, ****Rinwei**** just favourited my story, right when I was writing this! Big hug to you too!**

**Disclaimer: in my mind, I own the world…**

Chapter 7

After I finally stopped punishing Tama-baka, I went to my room and decided to change into something cooler. Right after I took off my shirt I noticed two emerald coloured eyes staring at me from the window. Naturally, I screamed. Only after did I start cursing like a sailor. I shoved the rest of my shirt on as Haruhi rushed in.

"Saki, what happened?"

"There was a frickin' peeper!"

"WHAT?!" Tama-baka and the twins said in unison as they arrived.

"Saki-chan, how much did he…see?" Hunny looked at me.

"Well, I had just taken my shirt off…"

"Shirt? He saw you. Without. A. Shirt?!?!" Kaoru replied.

"Yeah. He had emerald green eyes, and that was all I saw."

"Kyouya." Tama-baka looked to Kyouya for an explanation.

"Well, I was going to tell you this later, but…" He paused.

"But what?"

"On the account we rented this mansion, was that the real owner of the mansion, Yaku-kun, could also play around. Last I remember, he had green eyes." We all stared at him, but before anyone could say anything, someone entered the room.

"Hi everyone! My name is Yaku!" A brown haired green-eyed boy greeted.

"So. You're Yaku, huh?" I gritted my teeth.

"Ah, you're the lovely girl I saw!" Did I just see Kaoru cringe? Yaku came closer to me. "I fell in love at first sight with you! Your slender body was perfect and your beautiful brown hair…" before he could finish, I pulled myself away.

"Excuse me?" I asked, totally shocked. "First you peep on me, then you confess your love? What the hell is going on?" I was really confused.

"Yeah, and also, she belongs to us!" the twins chorused.

"You can't just take away our baker!"

Yaku-kun motioned to Kyouya. "You know, you guys are on my property, and if you don't want to be kicked off you should cooperate. Or else where are you going to host an afternoon of Hosting tomorrow?" Yaku grinned evilly.

"What? That's dirty blackmail!" Haruhi demanded.

"All you want is a girlfriend for 3 days right?" Everyone looked at Kyouya.

"Maybe I'd chase after her after the 3 days, though."

"So, Saki, if you just do that for 3 days it'll be fine."

"No it won't!" Tama-baka shouted.

"It's okay. Besides, it's not like I'll be playing with you guys tomorrow." I looked at my sling. "And I can hardly bake right now…"

"Why did you agree so easily?" Kaoru asked me, and I almost blushed.

"Because it'll be hard for Kyouya to find somewhere to Host right now."

"Now, if you'll excuse me, my darling needs to change, so get out!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" snapped Kaoru.

"Okay. You can change now." Yaku smiled at me.

"You get out too!" I threw him out the door. When I came out, everything seemed fine, except for one drastic difference. Kaoru was (insert gasp here) sulking! I sat down beside him, and tried to cheer him up.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm just pissed off at that Yaku guy. Barging in here and doing whatever he wants. Like he's the ruler of the universe or something."

I was about to comfort him when suddenly Yaku flopped down beside me and gave me a big hug. He smirked as I yelped at the sudden movement.

"My honey, you look absolutely stunning!" he proclaimed.

"Um, I just changed my t-shirt."

"You are visually captivating wearing anything!" he then put in slyly, "Even when you aren't wearing anything." My whole face went red as I pushed him off the sofa. "You perv!" I went straight into the kitchen to find Haruhi.

"He's a total nutcase!" I wailed.

"He's not the only one…" Haruhi muttered, looking at the blown-up picture of her on the wall of the kitchen.

"What am I going to do?"

"Just bear with it." She sighed. "What's 3 days?"

"I guess so. But if he makes any ore comments on that incident then I will kick his butt to Africa!" I declared.

"Okay, my honey! I promise to never speak of it again!" Yaku embraced me.

"Oh, god." I sighed. The whole afternoon I was whisked off to the beach and forced to play with Yaku and survive his hugs. At dinnertime, I was thoroughly exhausted and ready to go to bed. Just my luck, that's when Tama-baka decided to speak.

"As king of the Host Club, I have decided that we play a rousing commoner game!" He paused for effect. He got none. "Truth Or Dare!"

"Hm, that sounds interesting…" said Kaoru with a scary look.

"Yes, Tono, and what happens to the person who refuses to obey the dare?" Hikaru asked.

"Of course they shall have to go through a penalty game decided by the giver of the dare!"

"Perfect." Kaoru and Hikaru said, both looking at different people. Kaoru to Yaku, and Hikaru to Tama-baka.

"First, I, as the king, shall ask Kyouya. Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth. Naturally."

"Okay, what is it that you write in your notebook?"

"You really want to know?" Kyouya smirked.

"N-n-no…"

"Okay. Haruhi. Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth."

"How predictable. What do you think of Tama-baka?"

"A sempai, of course." We all cracked up as said person cried in a corner.

"Hikaru. Truth Or Dare."

"Dare."

"Saki hasn't seen this before, so I dare you to do the 'brotherly love'."

"Brotherly Love"? I thought to myself. I almost had a nosebleed ten seconds later. That. Was. Pretty hot. I tried to get the blushing go away.

"Saki, Truth Or Dare."

"Um." I had no idea what to do. "Um, dare?"

"Hug Tono."

"What?!" I was really, really, mad. That was the worst possible dare EVER. It gave me shivers. Wait, this could be in my favour, I thought.

"Come here, Tamaki…" I crooned. His face had pure horror on.

"No, don't come near me!" He cried.

"Aw, don't be like that…" I said as I gave him the fiercest hug in the world. By the end of it, he was a pool of jelly at my feet.

"Oh, looks like I put a little too much pressure on…" I smirked.

"So…" I looked around. "Truth Or Dare Tama-baka?"

"Truth."

"Che. How boring. Now, go hug Hikaru."

"What? Saki, that's mean!" Hikaru whined.

"Whatever."

"Okay. Yaku, Truth Or Dare?"

"Truth."

"One word to describe Saki."

"So easy. That would be curvy-" Did I just see Kaoru give a murderous look towards Yaku? Couldn't be… "Ah, I mean beautiful."

"Anyways, Saki darling, Truth Or Dare."

"Truth."

"Who's the best looking in the room?"

"I can't answer that!" Was he trying to humiliate me?

"Do you wish to do the penalty game?" Something in his eye glinted.

"Uh…" What the hell? "Sure."

"Kiss me on the cheek."

"You've gotta be kidding me!" Kaoru and I said in unison.

"You decided to do it yourself Saki honey."

"Fine." I leaned over, and kissed him on the cheek lightly.

"I think I'll go to bed now." I said and after two more rounds.

"Why?" Tama-baka asked. "We only just got started!"

"No thanks. I'd rather not risk anymore kissing, cheek or anything."

"Fine, I'll go with you!" Yaku jumped up.

"No. N O spells no. I'm going to sleep by myself. G'night everyone."

"Goodnight!"

As I slipped into my PJs I went through the whole afternoon. It sure was a crazy one. The one thing nagging me from the back of my head kept telling me that Kaoru was acting rather jealous today. Perhaps it was because of Yaku and me? No, I pushed that thought away. But what if? What if that really was the case and Kaoru did like me the way I liked him? In my bed, I kept on thinking what ifs when suddenly I heard my door creak open and a dark figure slipped in. I squinted but couldn't see who it was.

"Who are you?"

"It's me. Kaoru."

**A/N AHHH it's a cliffhanger! So sory it had to come to this… and also I just saw that I had made a huge mistake! In chapter 1, I had introduced Saki as "Hoshi Saki"! in actual fact, Hoshi is Saki's last name so from the very beginning they called her by her first name like friends do. Sorry for that!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N ****choccobee**** just added my story into their Story Alerts! It really is such an amazing feeling to know that your story is being read by people… **

**Disclaimer: I've given up trying to get Ouran… too damn hard**

Chapter 8

My heart felt like it was going to explode. Why was Kaoru, of all people, in my room? My mind backtracked to my earlier thoughts. No way, I said to myself firmly. No freakin' way.

"Uh, what would you like?" My voice sounded dry and raspy.

"Well… Did Yaku, come here?"

"No."

"That's good. I thought he did after we finished the game."

"No, it's just been me."

"Can I ask you something?" He pulled the door shut and turned on the light. I swallowed at the sight of him in blue plaid Pjs. He sat on a chair near me and fidgeted.

"Did it… Did the kiss feel good? I mean, would you do it again?"

"Uh, it was okay I guess. But it wasn't anything special."

"Saki," he said more firmly and looked at me. "Do you like him?"

"You mean Yaku?"

"Yeah."

"No. I don't."

"Thank god." I couldn't help think about why he said that.

"What did you mean by 'thank god'?" I mentally slapped myself.

"I didn't want you to like Yaku." I couldn't help blushing.

"What," I knew I just had to ask. I couldn't not ask it. It was so tempting to take the bait. My eyes found his, almost pleading him, to answer it without totally breaking me into a million pieces. "What would be the reason for that?"

He looked down. He paused. I felt like screaming. Then he spoke.

"Because. He seemed like a player and a bad guy to fall in love with. I didn't want you to fall in love with him and then have your heart broken."

I tried to hold back the tears. So, it was just for a reason like to make me anticipate this much and then be smashed down. So I tried to cover it with humour.

"No way would that happen," I managed to get a small laugh out as I waved my hand in the air. "That would absolutely not happen because," my voice cracked as I spoke the last words softly, "Because you already stole it and broke it."

Wait, what the hell? I was supposed to say I liked someone else, not confess my undying love for him! Without another word, I threw a clock at his face and told him to go away. I don't know what possessed me to do that, but I knew he had to get out. "Get. Out." I said one more last time as I threw my pillow at him. I stood up as he closed the door silently and walked towards the mirror. My brown hair was messed up, and my eyes were about to overflow with tears. I slapped myself. Hard.

"You really messed up this time. Idiot." I said the last word as a tear raced down my cheek. I had only three choices now. 1. Get humiliated in front of everyone, 2. Threaten him to never mention tonight again, to anyone, or 3. Kill him/myself. I went with #1. I wiped my silent tears and clenched my fists. If I was going to humiliate myself and tell everyone the truth, why not do it extravagantly? I got to work immediately.

**Kaoru's POV (because I felt like it)**

I woke up with a huge migraine. Saki had confessed to me, and I felt like I was on 7th Heaven. Then she got the impression I was going to reject her. Psh, as if anyone could resist her charm. It must have been my line before. What a load of crap. Next time, when you try to confess to someone, actually say the words 'I' 'like' and 'you' dumbass.

As we ate breakfast, she and I didn't even look at each other. When she and that bastard Yaku left for who-knows-where, I felt like punching him just like what I felt last night. I thought my hand was going to burst into flames, I was burning head to foot with extreme jealousy. Just then I heard a shriek come from outside.

We all rushed out to find Yaku, one hand on his chest, the other pointing to the place above our heads.

"What, what is that, THING?!?!" We looked up.

"SAKI HOSHI LOVES HITACHIIN KAORU A HELL OF A LOT!" was on a banner that was taped up onto the roof. It was written in red marker with hearts and smiley faces here and there. I was completely taken aback, and I felt Hikaru slap my back.

"By the way," Saki smiled, but I detected a hint of sadness. "It doesn't matter whether you answer yes or no, because I won't listen." Then she punched me in the face. The last thing I remember was thinking, so this is how Tono feels.

I woke up with an icepack on my face. I sat up and looked around. The entire Host Club was hovering above me. Except, for Saki.

"Man, you were out for an entire 30 minutes!" My bro exclaimed.

"What happened?"

"You were punched by Saki." Haruhi pointed out.

"No shit. Where's Saki anyways?"

"Kaoru, she's gone." Tono said as everyone's smiles dropped.

"What do you mean? Where did she go?"

"Right after you were knocked out she told us that she was moving to somewhere else. Her family just isn't rich enough for her to play around with us everyday instead of working. Even I don't know where." Kyouya sighed.

"But, there's one more thing…" Haruhi interrupted.

"What?" I asked desperately.

"She told me to tell you guys only after Kaoru woke up. She is still going to be close. She gave me only this clue as to where she's going." Haruhi held out a piece of paper with only three things on it. There was an imprint from her lips that she used lipstick for. Beside that was an English word (remember their in Japan). And then there was a crappy drawing of a man on a black suit with a gun.

"What's that?" I pointed at the English word.

"_Cheek_. It means cheek (italics for English words)." Kyouya explained.

"Lips, cheek, man with black gun? What the hell is that?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to figure it out but I can't." Haruhi sighed.

"I know it." Kyouya smirked. "But it would be better if ou found that out yourself."

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath. I excused myself from club activities for the afternoon and devoted myself to cracking the code. I went on like that for the next day too. All I ended up with was an even bigger headache. Everyone told me to not give up, and helped too. None of us was ready to accept the fact that Saki was gone.

_2 weeks later_

Suddenly it all made sense.

I bounded into the Host Club, smiling for the first time in the 2 weeks of hell without Saki.

"Everyone! I got it, I got it!"

They all snapped to attention, knowing exactly what I meant.

"What is it? Where is Saki?"

"The lips, it meant kiss!"

"And? How is that a clue?"

"This man, is a Yakusa (Japanese mafia)! Ya-ku-sa! Yaku! She had to KISS that bastard YAKU on the CHEEK! She's at the bastard's house!" I jumped up and down. Kyouya nodded. We all did a little victory dance. Except for Kyouya. Ootori Kyouya does not dance, period. And if you don't call spinning Hunny around dancing, then Mori was out, too. But that didn't matter.

Tono whipped out his cellphone.

"Get us a car. We're going to the mansion we were at 2 weeks ago. Hurry. We're going to save Kaoru's princess."

"Hey, Kao-chan," Hunny said cutely.

"Yeah?"

"Get your confessing speech ready."

I gulped. "Confessing… Speech?"


	9. Chapter 9

**A\N hey people, I just want to give yet another shout-out to the wonderful ****KinKitsune01**** for continuously making me burst into random screams and yells with her reviews! Seriously, I love you like mad! Also, if people think that last chapter was a little over-dramatic, sorry! I never have a plan, I just sit and start writing. I had no idea I was going to do the whole "Yakusa" thing at first lol. **

**Disclaimer: Hatori Bisco will surrender, one day…**

Chapter 9

**Still Kaoru's POV**

On the way to the mansion, I was frantically asking questions, which everyone had to reassure me for.

"What if she's given up and doesn't like me anymore?"

"What if she hates me now?"

"What if she left that note but actually is in America or something?"

"What if…"

"This two hour drive is going to feel like forever…" Hikaru complained.

"Do you think it's too late to just put this lovesick maniac in another car?" Even Haruhi was getting annoyed.

"Kaoru." Tono faced me. "She loves you. She even went so far as to make a huge banner on a freakin' roof. So stop bothering my precious daughter!"

I sighed, and shut up. Leave it to Tono to make something so serious into something nonsensical with the last sentence. In my head thoughts kept running through my head, mostly about Yaku. If that bastard had made a move on Saki or somehow ended up with her he would pay. I would kill him. She was freakin' mine. At least, she was in my head.

"We're here!" Hunny shouted. I felt like throwing up.

As we pushed open the door, the maids all bowed down and greeted us.

"Welcome guests. We will alert the young master you are here."

"Kyouya, did you tell Yaku…?" I asked nervously.

"I alerted the house."

"What? He'll definitely hide Saki or something!"

"Don't worry, I only told his father. He has no idea."

I was about to shout in his face when a pajama-clad Yaku came down the stairs. He scowled angrily when he saw me.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I have business with one of your workers." I replied coolly.

"Sorry, I won't let Saki see you. She belongs to me now."

"Isn't it her choice?" a kind old voice interrupted.

"Sorry young master, but she is my daughter, even if only by adopting. As her mother I would like you to consider her feelings first." She bowed deeply and the stepped back into the lines.

"You are also mine, and I did not permit you to speak!" Yaku bellowed angrily. "This is ridiculous, I am not bringing Saki-"

"Yes, young master?" Saki's voice interrupted. I spun around, trying to find her. Yaku only laughed at me.

"Saki, stay where you are." He spoke into a square box that emitted noises. So, she was here in this house, and even in hearing distance. "Kaoru, I am in no hurry to give up one of my maids. You may go back now."

"No way am I going back without her." I stared angrily.

"You've already broken her. She's much better off with me."

"How so?"

"I'm rich, I'm good looking, and I can at least take a punch from a girl."

"Her punch is very strong." I defended.

"Che. You're just a wimp." Yaku crossed his arms around his chest.

"That only means you got your girl stolen by a wimp."

"Shut up. Just get out!" He got flustered. I tried again.

"She would rather date a pathetic wimp like me than someone like you!" I screamed as a few butlers started pushing against me and the rest of us. We pushed back, but it was hard.

"Prove it, then." He raised his walkie-talkie. "Saki, would you like to go home with Kaoru and his little posse?" My throat went dry and I prayed.

"Kaoru? Kaoru's there?" Her voice sounded so clear, so innocent.

"Don't play dumb. Answer my question."

"No, I don't want to go home with him." Her voice hit me like ten pound blocks. I staggered back with shock. Yaku cackled into his damn walkie-talkie.

"And why so, darling?"

"Because I don't want to be with him. I finally realized that the one I really want to be is with you, honey." She giggled, and sounded so genuinely happy. I thought that right then and there the ground was going to open up and send me to hell. As they exchanged more sappy sayings, I saw everything in front of me shatter. The night we danced, the day I first saw her, everything lay at the bottom of my feet in pieces. I felt Tono grab my shoulder.

"Let's go home." I nodded, not really knowing what to do anymore. I didn't talk in the car. I just sat there, bewildered. This wasn't supposed to happen. I suddenly realized something.

"Hey Tono," I asked absentmindedly.

"Yeah?"

"You know that saying, 'if you really love something, let it free'?"

"Sure."

"To hell with that. Turn the shitty car around. I'm going to freakin' climb the drainpipes and get her back. Love Yaku? Yeah right. No one can love someone like that. It was obviously a set-up. Saki doesn't call anyone 'honey'. I said, TURN THE FREAKIN' CAR AROUND!!!" The car stopped at a stop sign. I pushed open the door and tried to wrestle from Hikaru's grip.

"Don't go back, bro. Don't get hurt again, it'll break you."

"I'm going! You can't stop me!" I struggled.

"Don't go!" He pulled me back.

"Why-" I was interrupted by something banging inside the trunk. We opened it to find Saki in a maid costume grasping a walkie-talkie.

"What-" I was cut off again.

"Do you know how long it took to hack into your car and then squeeze into here? It's freakin' hot in here not to mention I'm wearing a ridiculous maid costume! I didn't know these things still existed! It took me forever to get in here and I still had to whisper sweet nothings into that bastard's ear with this stupid walkie-talkie! Finally, when I finally escape, you decide to go back? What the crap are you talking about? He'll find out I'm gone any minute now! Get back into the freakin' car and speed up! Did you not hear me? SPEED UP!"

We all just stared at her for the entire rant. At the last sentence I leapt back into the car and pulled everyone back in. I gave the driver a rather urged notice and we rode as fast as we could all the way back to Ouran.

We rose up the trunk and helped Saki get out without hurting her newly out-of-cast arm too much. As soon as she got out she hugged me tightly.

"It took you long enough to crack the code. Thanks for offering to climb the drainpipes for me." She whispered.

"Saki." I pulled her away and looked into her beautiful eyes. "I love you. But please get out of that maid costume. It had the scent of that bastard Yaku's house on it." We all laughed and she went inside to change into one of the clothes she had brought with her in a little suitcase. When she came out, we hugged again.

"I can't believe it took you guys so long to come get me! My mom and dad were practically having to tie me down or else I would've gone to get you back myself!"

"That's right, we saw your mom. Where was your dad?"

"He helped me escape into the trunk. We spoke with Yaku's father he agreed to keep my parents, and let me go. He' really a nice man." She smiled at me. "Unlike Yaku."

"So…" Hikaru smiled. "Now that you guys are finally together…"

"Don't you think…" Tono added, "That you guys should do something?"

**Back to Saki's POV (finally!)**

I blushed. How could they ask something like that? I stammered and stuttered.

"W-w-well, I can give him a kiss on the cheek."

"I'm okay with that." Kaoru smiled at me and I got redder.

"I'm not! That's so boring!" Hikaru whined.

"Too bad." I'm so glad I got the more sensible twin, I thought as I leaned forward. Suddenly Kaoru twisted his head around and held my face while we kissed – for real. After I broke off red as a tomato he winked and high-fived his brother. Haruhi sighed and gave me a pat on the back.

"Saki, my precious flower, you have finally bloomed alongside Kaoru."

"Shut up, Tama-baka." I kicked the idiot in the knee lightly.

After all, I was feeling rather generous that day. But you can't blame me for kicking him. I could've knocked him out like I did with Kaoru. Wait, cross out that last sentence.

I could've knocked him out like I did with my boyfriend.

**A/N Yay, a cheesy ending! I didn't add a **_**The End**_** because that's what I want you readers (****KinKitsune01****) to tell me whether I should keep on going with this story, or just finish it and start a new one. I'm also taking suggestions, so tell me who your favourite Ouran boy is and I'll add an OC pairing. Sorry, I have obsessions with OCs. So, I'm only expecting one vote (Again, from ****KitKitsune01****) *sob*. So any future readers ignore this message and look t see if there are more chapters or the status is "complete". Bye!**


End file.
